Life
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: After the war, everyone went their separate ways. Now, they're trying to get back together. Plot may change over time. Reyna/Nico, Leo/Lacy. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**I wasn't planning on uploading this story so soon after the other one but for some reason I just got really excited when I saw that I got quite a few viewers, so I felt encouraged to put this one up. Next chapter coming soon, I'm almost done with it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot (which has been used before), though the idea for Nico's twins was highly inspired by someone called Unadulterated on archiveofourown, the idea for Bianca's reincarnation and imaginary friends came from supergecko also from archiveofourown, sorry for stealing your ideas! All rights still go to Rick Riordan, I guess.**

**I'm not going to put the disclaimer on every page that would be boring.**

* * *

**Percy**

It was definitely his apartment. And it was definitely time to finally meet up again.

Maybe it was the children with them. Natasha slouched against the wall, messing up her pretty golden ringlets and fluffy dress. Zoe tried to claw her way out from Jason's grip. Lily whined in Hazel's arms. Chloe seemed to be getting heavier in her sleep. Tamsin was drawing on her hand. Selena was doodling on her math book. All of them acting as immature as children could be. An eight year old, a two year old, a five year old, a three year old, a seven year old, a nine year old.

They didn't know whether Nico would be happy to see them. They had no idea what life was like for him now.

Percy gathered up his courage and rang the bell.

There was a clear 'ding-dong!' and a little voice said in a polite and formal tone "Who is it?"

Percy was surprised, and said, "Um, it's me, Percy. And friends."

"I know Percy, but mommy says it is dangerous to open the door to strangers."

Percy shot the others a look. Obviously Nico had a kid now.

"Yeah, but we're not strangers." said Frank. "You just said that you knew Percy."

"I know, but daddy says not to open the door to other people."

Then, "Jade, who is it?" that was his voice.

"Percy, daddy." replied the little voice. There was the sound of something crashing then a faint sound of someone cursing in some other language (hint: not in Greek, Ancient Greek, Old Latin Latin, Italian, or Spanish). Then the door opened and Nico stood at the door with a carefully controlled expression on his face.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" he asked, unfortunately lacking enthusiasm and visibly gritting his teeth. He looked a lot like when they had last seen him, only older. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with his name engraved in silver at the end very sloppily. He also wore worn-out black jeans and no shoes. His hair was messy but looked recently combed and he had a few specks of food on his hands.

"Just come to visit, Nico. What, can't I drop by to see an old friend?" said Percy, hoping to get a positive answer out of him.

"Can we come in?" Hazel asked, very sweetly.

Nico was carefully standing in the doorway so that none of them could see anything but the ceiling, which was relatively clean compared to Piper and Jason's house where Zoe loved to fly everywhere and use the ceiling as a runway or Percy and Annabeth's house where Tamsin drew on anything she could find or Hazel and Frank's house where Lily splashed her baby food all the way up to the ceiling.

"If you remembered what day this was," he said, apparently choosing his words very carefully, "you would realize why it is important for me to finish up here. We did tell you about today. Since you have children you probably know how hard it is to maintain a home so if you would please just-"

"Excuse me?" Percy blinked and looked down to see a little girl who was only six or seven and looked remarkably like Nico di Angelo, with waist-long black hair and wild eyes and pale skin, speaking with the same voice from behind the door. "Sorry daddy, but Aden needs help with his homework. He burned his pencil."

Percy exchanged incredulous looks with the others.

"We could help." offered Annabeth. "With the mess, I mean. We know this stuff."

Everyone agreed. They had come for a reason.

Nico swore under his breath in that different language then said, "Fine. Take off your shoes, don't touch anything, don't disturb the cooking and don't kill yourself. Just go sit on the couch or something. I need one minute."

He closed the door to leave an inch then hollered, "Okay kids, we've got company! You've got one minute to pick up your stuff before the other children trash it! Countdown fifty-nine...!"

The little girl visibly turned and ran back in. Suddenly, the ground trembled slightly and there was a flurry of movement on the other side before Nico got to one everything went silent.

Then a door slammed somewhere inside and Nico opened the door. "Welcome to the war zone."

There were several toy plastic swords and shields and guns around the room. Besides that, there weren't many toys on the ground, but there were fruit wrappers and pizza boxes and tons of other junk all over the place. There was something cooking on the stove too. Next to that there were two glass sliding doors leading out to a balcony and beside that there was a small hall with doors lining either side.

Besides the kitchen, a picnic blanket dominated the room surrounded by three black sofas. Everyone immediately sat down. They were amazed at the fact that their own children also sat down, quite obediently and without instruction.

The was a bang from one of the rooms in down the small hall and Nico cursed again before running over and throwing a door open to a cloud of gray smoke.

Percy and the others quickly scrambled to cover their kids mouths and noses so none would have a coughing fit but some machine somewhere quickly sucked up the smoke.

Nico stood facing whoever was inside the room and said, oddly calmly "What did I tell you about playing with dynamite?"

A voice similar to the previous little girl's said, "I was bored!"

"We have guests, remember? Come say hello."

Nico walked back over followed by the little girl and someone else who looked like a short-haired duplicate of her, probably a boy twin.

Tamsin, always more adventurous, cocked her head and said to the girl, "Who are you?"

"Jade Elizabeth Sadie di Angelo. Nice to meet you too." she said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

The others were a bit taken aback at this, considering the twins were probably no more than six years old.

The boy had no smile either and said, "My name's Aden Zachariah Carter di Angelo. Thanks for asking." in the exact same tone.

They both crossed their arms simultaneously.

Immediately, Percy could pick up on a million things that they mirrored Nico d Angelo in. Their sarcasm. Their genius tone. Their pale skin, slightly messy black hair, black clothes, their wild black eyes. Their close sibling-hood.

Oh gods. Sibling-hood. Bianca's birthday. Today.

"Oh." he said, breaking their brief silence. "Bianca's birthday..."

Shock rolled over Jason, Hazel, Piper and Frank. Grief flooded his and Annabeth's emotions. He snuck a look at Nico and was mildly surprised to find him trying to keep his slight temper down instead of kneeling on the verge of tears. That was his usual reaction to anything related to Bianca, especially her death.

Yet he didn't say anything. All he did was send Aden back to clean his room and Jade to help him clean the sitting room.

Nico kept looking back over to them and he would also check whatever was cooking once in a while too. At one point, when everyone was beginning to close their eyes, there was that tremor again and people's eyes snapped open.

Nico lunged across the room and pinned Jade down. The tremor stopped.

He whispered something in her ear and she nodded slowly before they both went back to cleaning up like nothing had happened.

It was also at this point, Percy couldn't stand the silence anymore and said, "So... Nico... You're a dad now! You've got twins!"

The can he had been holding crumpled into a ball of metal. "Yeah."

"Um, how old? Eight? Nine?" Maybe they were just short for their age.

Nico snorted. "Six. Obviously."

"Six?" Annabeth cut in. "But they're so smart!"

Percy had a feeling she was just a bit jealous that none of their kids were particularly brilliant yet. Sure, Chloe was only three so it could take a little longer for any Athena genes to kick in, and Tamsin had brilliant creativity while Selena was actually pretty smart, only that the older girl didn't particularly care. But they were grandchildren of Athena and seemed less capable than the Hades twins.

Nico glared in her direction. "Just because you're a daughter of Athena, doesn't mean you're the smartest person in the world."

"Yeah. I bet you're still afraid of spiders too. That's not smart." said Jade with a smirk.

Annabeth went red. "Of course not!"

"There's one on your head."

Annabeth went hysterical. "Aaaaaah! Get it off! Get it off! Aaaaaah!" she jumped off the couch and ran around pulling at her hair.

Jade laughed and Nico said, "Annabeth, careful!"

She tripped over something invisible and wound up in a net suspended in the air.

Nico breathed out a sigh of relief. "At least that wasn't the black-fire one." He whipped out a penknife and cut the ropes.

Nico pulled a tray of moon-shaped cookies from the oven as Jade stuffed some wrappers under the couch and said, "Done!"

Nico patted her on the head and set the plate down on the picnic blanket when the doorbell rang. His eyes widened and Jade squealed and ran for her room. Nico wrung his hands as if not sure what to do with them and paused and hesitated at the door before opening it.

"Bianca!" he said brightly.

Everyone suddenly craned their necks to see as Nico led in a young grinning seven-year-old girl with long silky black hair and a green cap falling over her face. Her ears were slightly pointed and her skin had a Mexican tinge and she looked so familiar.

"Daddy!" she said happily. He bent down to give her a hug before he scooped a pack of cards away from her.

"What's this?" he said teasingly. "Another deck for Nicholas? Don't tell me you spent your birthday money on your invisible friend!"

"But he loves them, daddy!" she said, giving a signature di Angelo big-round-puppy-dog-eyes look and he stared back down adoringly. Then she noticed the others and said in a much smaller voice, "Who are they?"

Nico gave her a sympathetic look. "My friends. You don't mind, I need to talk to them first."

She shook her head obediently. "Of course not, daddy." She grinned. "They look just like Peter and Annabelle."

They stared at her, still unable to comprehend what was happening.

Nico gave her back the deck. "Why don't you go upstairs and ask Natalia and Nicholas to help you pick a dress to put on, okay? You can have your lunch afterwards."

"Okay. But you now Nicholas and Natalia always pick black." then she ran down the hall and into a room.

Nico held the bridge of his nose then turned and said, "Nothing personal. It'll be nice if you could leave. Preferably take Jaden out with you. Bianca isn't really comfortable around strangers."

Hazel blinked. "You mean that was actually Bianca?"

Nico scowled. "That, was Bianca Valdaz. Bianca di Angelo's reincarnation."

Everyone stared. "Reincarnation." Jason repeated.

"Hey there, remember us?" everyone turned to see Leo Valdaz standing in a blue shirt and jeans and waving a hand mockingly. Next to him was a young woman in silver with a long black braid down her black with a gold ring at the end.

Nico brightened up. "Leo! Reyna!"

Leo gave him a hug then Reyna cupped his cheeks in her hands and gave him a kiss.

"The room looks great!" said Reyna as they broke apart.

"You did tell me to clean it." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I tell you that everyday." she said.

Nico turned back to the visitors. "Are you going?" he asked as the twins walked out and began putting their shoes on at the door.

Relunctantly, also as if pulled by invisible force, they got up and walked over to the door.

"Coming Leo?" called Piper.

"What? You don't want to pull me out of my own daughter's birthday party, do you?" he said with a teasing —gloating!— smirk.

They would have said more but Reyna stepped back which slammed the door shut in their faces.


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

**Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jason

Jason was leading the kids down to the lobby where there would be more room to decide what to do next. Their entire day's plan had depended on Nico inviting them in and not making a fuss about letting them stay. Getting thrown out and dumped with two kids had not been part of the plan.

"So." said Jade, coming up closer to him. "Daddy asked you to take us out, did he not?"

Jason turned down to the girl, still amazed at her intelligence, then nodded slowly.

Aden smirked at Jade. "What did I tell you? We always end up with a Grace eventually. Guess Lieutenant Thalia wanted some quality time with our resident Lord of Time today."

Both of them snickered behind their hands and the older kids turned to each other in confusion.

Jade took a deep breath and composed herself. "Well then, where are we going? Lieutenant Thalia usually takes us to the mall."

Jason looked at Piper who shrugged and nodded.

"We'll go to the mall then." said Piper.

Aden tugged Jason's sleeve, retrieving attention.

"You are Jason, right? And the pretty one is Piper, and the clueless one is Percy, and the undead one is Hazel, and the dumb one is Annabeth, and the Asian one is—"

Jade quickly reached over and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"You are truly a poltergeist, Aden." she hissed. He went a little red.

"Undead one?" asked Hazel.

"Dumb one?" Annabeth spluttered.

"Wait, so I'm the clueless one?" asked Percy, blinking.

Jade stared. "No, of course not, we think you are so awesome and cool and totally saved the world a million times with absolutely no help from any of your friends." said Jade with incredible sarcasm and mocking. The twins rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Of course you are."

Percy looked taken aback.

"Wait, undead one?" asked Piper. "How did you know Hazel was undead?"

Aden opened his mouth and Jade smacked him on the arm. "Idiota." she whispered in his ear with a strong yet natural Italian accent just loud enough for the adults to hear.

"Okay, fine, but why am I the dumb one?" asked Annabeth, gaping.

Aden glared. "You are a blonde."

Annabeth looked a little taken aback at that, but she glared right back. "Well, Jason's blonde too."

Jade shrugged. "That is different."

"How?"

"He is Jason."

It made absolutely no sense to any of the adults, but the matter was left unfinished when Zoe shot out of Jason's arms and danced up into the air.

Jason prepared to fly up after her but the twins beat him to it. Jade cupped het hand and held it well above her head while Aden took a flying leap, putting a foot on her hands to boost himself further and snatching Zoe from the air and hugging her to his chest.

The others stared in horror as they descended rapidly from near-ceiling but Aden put out one hand to smack the floor and rolled forward in a professional move while still clutching the two-year-old safely in his other arm.

The five-year-old boy stood and put the bewildered little girl into Jason's arms then went to whisper in his sister's ear. Jade nodded solemnly then put her hands behind her back and went to speak to the front desk, springing up from Aden's hands onto the counter and swinging her legs over the side so she was level with the woman.

Meanwhile, Aden turned back and began talking with Natasha, who blushed slightly as they spoke together in quick, rapid French.

As if the twins weren't smart enough already. They had to speak French, too.

"What are they saying, Piper?" Annabeth asked quietly. There was strong suspicion in her voice.

Piper looked bewildered. "I think he might be flirting with her."

"What?" said Hazel. "He's six years old and she's only eight!"

"I know." said Piper. "He's telling her that she's definitely a daughter of Aphrodite and that her French is amazing."

"Who's French is amazing?" said Jade.

They turned. Jade was sitting atop the counter facing them now but nimbly jumped down in time to be caught by her brother's arms, barely noticeable as even as he did he was lowering her swiftly onto the ground.

Lily scrambled out of Hazel's arms and toddled forward to see them.

Jade turned briefly, ignoring her former statement, and said, "You better tell Ms Lacy where we're going, it's a safety precaution."

Then she turned to speak with Aden about something in a strange language.

Piper turned. "Ms Lacy, we're going to the Cosmix Complex."

The woman nodded. "Ordinarily I'll need your name and ID, but in this case I only need to check your Camp files." she began tapping away.

"Camp files?" asked Frank worriedly.

"Of course." said the woman. "You know they store the files all through history. I could find Hercules birth certificates on the Camp files. Simple hacking."

Jason's eyes widened. "Lacy?"

The woman grinned but threw her arms up in an exaggerated movement. "Finally! Recognition!"

"B-but..." Piper spluttered. "You work here? You didn't tell me?"

"Please. I was the one who sent you that anonymous tip that the di Angelos lived here. Isn't that risking my life enough?"

Annabeth sighed. "Maybe it would have been better if you didn't."

"Thank you for the info Ms Lacy." said Jade, coming up to the counter with her hands behind her back. "Daddy might have to rethink his security lines."

Lacy paled just enough for the adults to notice but quickly turned back to her screen.

"Alright, give me a minute." she quickly tapped around then something behind the counter started buzzing. She bent down and pulled out a thin stack of documents and leaned over to hand them down to Jade. "Here are your new rules." she said.

"Rules?" asked Percy. "What rules?"

"When traveling with Reyna's children, you always have rules." she pulled out a slightly thicker stack of papers then stapled them together. "These are your rules, as the chaperones." she leaned across the table again, but pulled back when Annabeth reached for them. "No, these are for Jason."

"Why?" she asked indignantly. This was the second time she had been compared as worse than Jason.

"Because Reyna only gave me one file that refers to one of you, and it's for Jason." she said matter-of-factly. She firmly pressed them into Jason's hand.

Sure enough, on the cover said, 'Jason's Guide to Taking Care of the di Angelo Twins.'

Lacy waved them to the couches at the corner of the lobby. "Take a moment to review the rules. Remember, you're only chaperoning them, technically, you're not in charge."

Jade and Aden were huddled over their rule book there with all the other children gathering around them. Aden was holding Zoe firmly in his lap but she seemed to be quite happy there in any case.

Jason opened it as he sat down. "Section #1: Authorities. Section #2: Food. Section #3: Games. Section #4: Shopping. Section #5: Translations." he turned to the others. "Do we really need to read al this stuff?"

"Read Section #1 first." said Hazel. "We probably need to know about that."

Jason flipped to the next page. "#1: Jade and Aden are in charge. No matter what Jade says, both of them are equals. Do NOT favor one of them over the other or I will personally book you a week of vacation in the Fields of Punishment."

"Harsh." said Piper.

Annabeth couldn't stand it. "Jade and Aden in charge!? JADE AND ADEN are in charge!? They're six years old!"

"No offense, Annabeth, but I think you're only mad at that because Jade acts like she's smarter than you and Aden called you dumb." said Percy cautiously.

Jason bit his lip on the next one.

"Well, um, read the next one, Jason!" said Frank.

This was going to make things worse. "#2: In case of danger or anything that hasn't been officially guidelined, Jason is in charge."

"And that's another thing!" yelled Annabeth. "Why are you so wonderful all of a sudden? Huh? HUH? What did you do that's so amazing to him?!"

"Don't yell." called Lacy. "Or we'll have to throw you out."

"Throw me out?!" shrieked Annabeth. "We're demigods! You can't throw us out!"

"No, but I can call the FBI." said Lacy, with a slight tremor to her voice. "We have enough dirt on you to declare you hysterical and enroll you in a mental hospital or an asylum too. I suggest you leave."

Fuming and gaping, Annabeth got up and stormed out the door.

"We should go." said Aden.

It was Percy's car, well, more like a minibus. So he drove. They had to stop once when Lily and Jade felt sick. All of the adults caught the smirk Aden gave her after that.

Miraculously, Aden had managed to make friends with all the other kids. They were all chatting while Selena and Jade made small talk in whisper.

Jason continued reading the rule book without anyone else looking. A lot of this stuff was weird.

When they got down, Jade immediately said, "It's lunchtime."

"How about that Italian restaurant?" suggested Hazel. "It's pretty nice."

"Does it sell ice-cream?" asked Jason.

"Well... no."

"Then no."

"Why?" asked Frank.

"Because rule #6 in the food section says the restaurant has to sell ice-cream." said Jason.

They stared at him.

He shrugged. "I didn't create the rules."

"Right..." said Percy. "How about that McDonalds?"

"No." said Jason.

"It's unhealthy." said Annabeth in a duh tone.

"Actually... they're not allowed to eat McDonalds on the weekends."

"How about Kunychiwa?" suggested Aden, pointing to a Japanese restaurant.

They turned to Jason and he nodded.

After ordering, a small voice from behind them said, "Look, if it isn't the double daredevils."

The heads at their table turned, and Jade said to the seven-year-old boy approaching, "Why, our resident Lord of Time is here."


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

**I said I was going to delete this and I meant it until someone asked me to continue and I decided to give it another shot.**

* * *

Annabeth

The boy had blond hair and pointy ears to match his mexican complexion. His large brown eyes were fixed on Jade.

"Hi Lukas." said Aden.

"Hi squirrel." said Lukas scornfully.

"Lukas?" squeaked Annabeth. That name. It was so similiar...

Lukas rolled his eyes. "No. It's Zeus." he said sarcastically.

"Look again, Lukas. It's Annabeth." said Aden.

Suddenly, deep blue irises slid onto the brown. He looked mildly startled.

"Wait, you remember?" whispered Annabeth. No way.

Then Thalia suddenly stormed over and grabbed him from the back of his T-shirt then gave him a hard slap on the cheek.

"I swear, Valdaz, you run off one more time and I'm calling your mother! So help me—" then she noticed the crew. "Jason! Hey little brother!"

Lukas scrambled out off her grip and ducked behind the table just before she engulfed Jason in a hug.

"I've missed you! No letters? No IMs? No calls? I was beginning to worry you were off on another quest to the underworld!" she held him at arm's length. "My goodness! You're one proper adult now! And you have kids!" she scooped up Zoe. "My little bro's a dad!"

"Since when do you have a phone?" asked Percy.

"Lieutenant Thalia? People are staring." said Jade timidly.

"Probably at a teenager calling an adult 'little brother'." put in Lukas.

"*Cough*wisecrack*Cough*." said Jade.

"Oh yeah, know-it-all?" shot back Lukas.

Jade looked appalled. "Well at least I'm actually smart. As compared to you, Weirdo!"

Lukas snorted. "Uh huh. Get real. You got beaten in our last Math Contest by your little brother.."

"As if you're the super-genius of the year!" she yelled.

"Oh, and you are, Hot-Air Balloon?" he said sarcastically.

"You Time Maniac!" she said in partial disbelief.

"Daddy's Girl!" he scoffed.

"Street Kid!" she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Necromancer!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Traitor!" she yelled.

Lukas clenched his fists.

Aden suddenly had wriggled between the two and now pushed them apart. "Stop it! You two are acting like children!"

That might have been funny if the three kids didn't seem to take it so seriously. Jade and Lukas turned red and Aden shook his head in disbelief.

Still red, Lukas stared Jade hard in the eye. "I'll watch myself if I were you. We aren't the only twins around."

At this point, Thalia stood up and pushed the children into separate chairs next to each other and dumped a pile of menus in front of them.

"Here. Order." Then she turned and gave Annabeth a sad smile. "Where were you? No, wait, I already know that part. Why didn't you tell me to come when you had a baby? Three! And you—" she turned and ruffled Jason's hair "You've got two! Why wasn't I invited to the wedding, huh?"

"Pineapple teriyaki, please." said Jade. They turned to see a waiter standing next to their table.

"Excuse me? Are you deaf? I am in charge here." she said to him, tapping her ears to emphasize her point.

The waiter turned towards Percy, the eldest, and said, "Sir, are you ready to order?"

"Yes! No! Ugh! Somebody call management! What part of I AM IN CHARGE HERE DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND?!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

Lukas smiled coldly and his eyes turned as gold as Hazel's and began to glow. "Go." he whispered.

The waiter began swaying a little but said blankly, "Where?"

"Listen to her. Go get someone better." he whispered. It was a little creepy.

"Get outta town." Jade suggested.

"Yes. Of course. I will do as you say." he said dreamily before leaving the restaurant.

Lukas returned to normal and held his head like he was dizzy then Thalia gave him another slap. "What did your father say about using your reincarnation powers on a casual basis?" she hissed.

Luke moaned and Annabeth felt a sharp pang in her heart.

She leaned forward. "Luke, do you remember me?"

Luke looked up with hard eyes. "How could I forget you and all the others? Where were you all these years anyway?"

Annabeth immediately turned to Thalia. "Why do you have to keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" asked Thalia with amazing casualness.

"S'okay. I'm used to it. Not like I deserve any special treatment after my last life anyway." he brushed her off with a wince and his eyes flickered from blue & brown & gold.

"Yeah, I know, what's the matter Lukas? Your family can't stand you around on your birthday?" teased Jade.

His eyes paused on blue, where his hands begun steaming, but quickly settled brown again. He calmed down and sat back.

Another waitress came up quickly and she began apologizing and taking orders in Japanese which put Aden in position to speak instead of Jade.

All the kids loved lunch, and it really was great. None of the kids would talk to Lukas though. They understood who he was.

As they were wiping their napkins, Thalia smiled and ruffled Lukas' hair, which for some reason made him look uncomfortable, and said, "I think we better follow you around, shall we?"

Piper looked up. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Thalia grinned. "Sure! Makes my job easier for me! Lukas behaves much better in front of the twins, doesn't he?" Lukas paled and Jade popped her knuckles.

"So where are we going?" asked Thalia after Jade had paid a supremo amount of cash to the Japanese restaurant.

The three kids suddenly stopped. And stared.

"Nope." said Thalia. "Nope, nope, nope. Not going there."

They kept staring.

"Too late." said Jade. "Target sighted."

"Laser tag." Aden breathed in awe.

Jade and Lukas turned and yelled to Thalia, "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Isn't Jason in charge here?" said Annabeth sarcastically.

Aden shrugged. "Thalia's easier to bribe."

"Darn right." said Thalia. "Now stop whining, kids, it's apophically annoying! You'll never get anything that way!"

"Absolutely true." said Piper, leaning down to be level with them. "You kids have to learn that whining doesn't help."

"Correct. You need cash." she held out her hand. "I mean, your mom could fire me but nobody else will dare to take care of Lukas anyway so I'm home free, but if you think I'm going to break the rules for you for nothing you are absolutely crazy."

The demigods stared but Lukas and the twins grinned and pulled wads of green cash out of their pockets.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know where you got that from?" she asked.

"Allowance." they said simultaneously.

Thalia swiped the cash from their hands. "I'm going to pretend I believe you." she looked at her watch. "I'm calling your father in ten minutes."

The three kids dashed inside. Frank said, "Um, maybe some of our kids can join too?"

"My code's Shadow!" yelled Jade from inside.

"My code's Hunter!" called Lukas.

"My code's Necromancer!" said Aden.

"We're going in!" shouted Jade. Then the lights went off in the Warzone and the game started.

"No. Absolutely not. These games can get very violent." she answered Frank.

Behind her, a window shattered.

Thalia grimaced and pulled out a large stapled stack of documents.

"Your rules?" asked Hazel.

"Yep." said Thalia. She flipped through the pages. "It says here," she said, jabbing the paper, "that I have to call Leo if Lukas engages in any sort of game or challenge with Jaden."

"Jaden?" asked Percy.

"Short for Jade-&-Aden." she explained.

"You have much more rules than us." Annabeth observed.

"Of course." sighed Thalia. "We have to cover every eventuality. Lukas gets into an awful lot of trouble."

Part of the wall crumbled.

"Yeah..." Annabeth and the others exchanged looks. "How violent do these games get exactly?"

Thalia shrugged. "Not that bad. They're getting gentler, Lukas only broke one of his legs the last time."

Jason looked at her as if he couldn't quite believe she was serious.

Thalia looked at her watch. "Time's up. I'm going to call Leo now."


	4. Not Updating

I'm not exactly going on hiatus, I'm just not pushing myself into writing this story. I don't have much motivation to write this right now, and I'm focusing more on writing my other story 'Potter Band' which is my most popular and most favorite. Sorry if I disappointed any of you. I might still come back and write once in awhile though, whenever I get any sudden bursts of inspiration. 


End file.
